


Make Some Noise

by Mycaruba



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: M/M, mostly polybomb, some soft egobang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 04:04:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6037339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mycaruba/pseuds/Mycaruba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Arin can agree on two things: 1) Brian is fucking great in bed, and 2) he never loses control, even for a minute.  They resolve to change this together, but what fun would it be without a little competition?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Some Noise

“Mmmf,” Dan moaned in ecstasy as he bit into a white chocolate peanut butter sandwich that Arin had graciously provided for him. “This is so fucking good. I want to marry this sandwich,” he mumbled through a sticky mouthful.

 

“Careful, dude, I don't want you getting fucking jizz on my couch,” Arin teased, sipping a Monster and watching Dan lick crumbs off his lips.

 

“Mm, no need to worry about that, man,” he said, swallowing thickly. “I'm, uh, drained dry.” Arin raised a suggestive eyebrow in his direction and Dan laughed. “Brian came over last night.”

 

“Oh, is _that_ why you were late this morning?”

 

Dan giggled mischievously. “You know how he is, man. It's like, the second you gotta run off to do something important, he starts whispering in your ear about all the shit he wants to do to you, and then you've got a fucking boner to deal with.”

 

“He does that to you too? I swear to god, he just does that to be annoying as possible.”

 

“Of course, man, it's Brian, he lives for that shit.” Dan paused, heaving a sigh. “But then, you know, we have sex that blows my fucking mind and it doesn't seem that annoying...even if I'm suddenly late for a lot more things.”

 

Arin stared into the middle distance for a moment. “Is it weird that we're talking about this right now?”

 

“I don't know. I mean, if he didn't want us to discuss him every so often, he shouldn't have started banging the two of us.”

 

Arin huffed a laugh. Ever since Brian moved to the city, he had been spending a lot of time with Arin and Dan, working on the various albums and projects they all did together and soon becoming an official grump himself. Eventually, spending so much time in close proximity with the two men had led Brian to realize his poorly-suppressed feelings of attraction and proposition each of them in turn. Surprisingly, the idea had appealed to both of them, and soon Brian was splitting his free time pretty evenly between them. Neither of them had really expected it to happen, but it was hard to resist when he seemed to know exactly the right way to turn them into a quivering pile of jelly after five minutes alone with him. Dan was an easy read, given that he was so open about his sexual proclivities with just about everyone; a little bit of rough treatment and the most sinful dirty talk Brian could muster was enough to do him in. Arin loved bottoming for Brian, particularly in the missionary position; feeling Brian slam into him, hard and fast, while his hands worked through his long, soft hair and his lips moved along Arin's jaw, cheeks, chin, lips, nipping and sucking...Arin still got hard at the thought of his own cock, trapped between the heat of their two bodies, rubbing so delightfully against Brian's stomach, until he came, panting, painting both their chests with cum.

 

“I mean, being with him is great. I just kinda wish...” Dan trailed off, drumming his fingers against his left knee uncomfortably. “Ah, fuck it, never mind. I mean, if you don't think we should talk about this...”

 

“Nah man, I'm pretty sure he'd be cool with it. What is it?” Arin prompted.

 

“He's just... _really quiet._ When he isn't talking about how he wants to...you know, fuck you or whatever, he doesn't make a whole lot of noise. It's just a little weird, is all.”

 

Arin's eyes widened. “Oh my god, you noticed that, too? It's fucking weird, right?” Dan was nodding his head rapidly now. “I mean, obviously he enjoys it, from how hard he fucking pounds into me and shit-” Dan choked and rapidly turned beet red upon hearing those words come from Arin. “-but he's so _quiet_! Like, all the time! He never goes wild or loses control for even a little bit. Why is that?”

 

Dan shrugs, still laughing a little at how personal this conversation had suddenly turned. “I don't know, dude, that's just the kind of person he is. I'm pretty sure he turns into, like, mister dom with us, so maybe he doesn't want to let himself lose it because he's afraid he might hurt us or do the wrong thing or whatever. So he has to keep it all in because he wants to focus on making us feel good.” He paused, chewing his lip. “It's kind of sweet, when you think about it. It's gotta suck a little bit, though. I mean, for me at least, letting go and giving into passion is kind of what makes sex awesome to begin with. I don't know if I could be so...robotic and controlled about it.”

 

Arin's eyes had lost focus and a wicked grin slowly spread across his face as Dan watched with some concern. “Buddy?”

 

“Dan...how open are you to the idea of a threesome?”

 

Dan sighed and closed his eyes tightly, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Arin...”

 

“No dude, listen. Like, we both really like Brian, right? He does a lot for us and makes us feel good? I just want to do something in return, like, make him feel _sooo_ good that he can't fucking help losing it a little and screaming my name or some shit. And I think there's a better chance of that if we're both, like, working on him, you know?”

 

Dan regarded Arin for a long moment, eyes narrowing. “Well...who's to say he'll be screaming _your_ name, man? What if, like, I'm the one who makes him lose control and you were just kind of along for the ride?”

 

Arin scoffed. “Listen, dude, I don't want to brag, but I'm pretty sure I could make it happen by myself. I just thought, you know, you might want to get in on this.”

 

“Oh, is that right?” Dan smirked at Arin, his eyes twinkling. “Ok, mister 'I fuck like a champ', whoever winds up making Brian scream buys the other one sushi afterwards. And not that grocery store bullshit, I'm talking a full buffet situation. With tip.”

 

“Dan?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I always remember the tip.”

 

\---

 

Brian's text tone chirped at 9:18 AM, cutting into his awareness and making him lose his place in the scientific journal article he'd been reading. He sighed, annoyed; today was supposed to be his day off, a day where he could relax and recharge, and he didn't particularly appreciate being interrupted in his goal this early in the morning. He checked his phone and felt his annoyance melt away; a small grin tugged at the corner of his mouth.

 

_Arin: Good morning, daddy_

 

Brian loved it when Arin pulled out that particular pet name. He'd never met someone who so naturally slipped into the submissive, trusting state that turned him on so fully, and he adored living up to that trust whenever they got together. Sure, he sometimes felt a twinge of dissatisfaction at the end of the night that he still couldn't explain to himself, but Arin was happy at the end of it, and that was all that mattered to him. He quickly shot a text back as he sipped his coffee.

 

_Brian: Good morning, beautiful_

 

_Arin: Dan and I have a surprise for you_

 

Brian's eyebrow shot up and he inhaled, almost choking on his drink. What the hell did Arin mean by that? Did they intend on sleeping with him at the same time? He had never done that kind of thing before, although he supposed the idea appealed to him. He would have to figure out a way to satisfy them both simultaneously; maybe he could fuck Dan and order Arin to watch and make himself come from the sidelines. His phone chimed again; Arin had sent him a picture message of a pair of pale, thick thighs clad in what appeared to be black stockings, and...was that a garter belt? That must mean Arin was wearing panties, probably in the same color as those stockings, and Brian let his mind drift as he pictured that in his mind. He looked more closely at the picture and saw just a hint of a bulge, and yup, those were definitely panties concealing Arin's thick cock. His own was already beginning to leak, and his hand began to slide down towards his crotch when his phone chimed again. Dan had sent him a full shot of his nearly-nude body; the only clothing he was wearing was a pair of lacy, sky-blue underwear. He was pulling them aside to reveal his swollen, lengthy penis; underneath this picture was a simple caption: _See you tonight._

 

 _Fucking hell._ Brian started to jerk off then, images flashing behind his eyes for a scant few minutes before he was spurting come over his hand. He breathed out raggedly, wondering what had gotten into the both of them. He had no idea what to expect; he didn't even know what time to be prepared for them, but he knew any more attempts at relaxation today would probably be in vain. He reached out to take a sip of his coffee and made a face when he realized it had gone cold.

 

\---

 

A loud knock on Brian's door sounded at six on the dot; he jumped, the tension he'd been trying to suppress all day quickly bubbling to the surface. He took a deep breath and strode to the door, opening it to reveal Arin leaning against the door frame. He was wearing a long, tan trench coat that hung partially open to reveal his broad chest; light makeup adorned his face, his eyelashes painted in mascara and his lips glossy and pink. He still wore the same stockings and panties from earlier, and they looked even better in person.

 

“Hey there, stud,” Arin growled, pitching his voice low and pressing his way into Brian's personal space.

 

“Hey, Arin,” Brian breathed, unable to keep a grin off his face. He was so taken with how pretty Arin looked that he didn't see Dan lurking behind him until he awkwardly cleared his throat. Brian's eyes flicked up to his face and he felt his chest tighten at the sight of Dan; dark, thick eyeliner had been applied with almost perfect precision, and his deliberately untidy hair made him look like he had already gotten fucked today. With the addition of his simple leather jacket, he looked every bit like the sullen teenager he played so well in the commercials. His eyes raked down Dan's form and he couldn't help but notice there was nothing on underneath the jacket except those panties, which his hands suddenly ached to tear off.

 

“You both look...incredible,” he said reverently as Dan closed the door behind him. “But what is this? What have you got planned for me...us, tonight?”

 

Arin smiled coyly and wound an arm around Brian's waist, drawing him closer. “We were talking, and we agreed that we both love how much you give to us, and how careful you are not to lose control, ever, but we really wanted to just...take care of you, tonight, okay? Let us handle things for once.”

 

Brian's expression faltered, and for a moment he was doubtful that he really wanted something like that. Then again...he had to admit that letting someone else take over was a particular fantasy of his, one that he didn't even let himself revel in most of the time. It made him feel selfish, and a little scared, and yet, here were these two offering to do it of their own accord; it's not like he could say he'd ever pushed them to do it. He chewed on his lip thoughtfully and looked at their expectant faces; realizing there was nothing to fear from them, he nodded slightly.

 

“You sure, man?” Arin asked, looking up at him with those gorgeously made-up brown eyes. Brian was too far gone to do anything but nod; he could already feel his famously Herculean control slipping away as Arin gazed at him.

 

“Good.” Arin leaned down and kissed Brian gently; his hands slid under Brian's shirt and he began to caress the firm flesh he found there. As their kisses became more heated, he pulled Brian's shirt off and threw it carelessly to the floor. Arin began gently carding his fingers through Brian's hair; after a few minutes, he gripped it at the roots and pushed his tongue further into Brian's mouth in one fluid motion. He leaned against Arin, reaching out to grab his ass and pull him closer; he suddenly felt a second pair of hands around his wrists, pulling them behind his back and pinning them there. Dan pressed in against Brian, teasingly rubbing his crotch against Brian's ass; he began to nip and suck at Brian's exposed neck and shoulders, trying to find a spot that would drive the man wild. Brian couldn't help smirking slightly at Dan's attempts. _Good luck. I don't have any....ohhhhhhh shit, maybe I do._ Somehow, Dan had come across a sensitive point right where his neck and shoulders met that Brian hadn't even been aware existed; he was currently alternating between circling it with the tip of his tongue and nibbling it, pulling the flesh up between his teeth until it was almost painful. It was driving Brian fucking crazy; Arin was basically fucking his mouth with his tongue at this point, and it turned him on more than he cared to admit. He was painfully hard, and pulled away from Arin, gasping.

 

“I, uh...Jesus, guys.”

 

“You okay?” Arin asked, alarm spiking his voice.

 

“Yeah, I'm great, I just...really want to get off.”

 

Arin looked at Dan for a moment and Brian swore he saw a wicked glint in his eyes.

 

“Ok, we'll get you off, Bri.”

 

“We?”

 

“Mhm.” Arin began kissing him again, a little gentler than before, and he felt Dan unbutton his jeans and pull off the rest of his clothes with quick, dexterous movements. Arin broke away and shot him a wink before dropping to his knees, taking most of Brian's cock down his throat in one quick slide. Brian bit back a moan and reached out to grip Arin's hair like he usually would; Dan grabbed his hand again and pressed it against the small of his back. He leaned into Brian's ear, growling, “Do I have to tie your damn wrists together, Brian?”

 

“No, sorry, I'll be good, I promise.” Brian pressed his lips together, not wanting Dan to know just yet how arousing his rough tone was.

 

“Good.” Dan's hands reached around to knead Brian's nipples while his tongue traveled slowly along Brian's neck, searching for more tender spots. Arin was vigorously working his mouth along his shaft, fondling and rolling his balls in one hand and skating his fingertips along his thigh with the other. It was much more aggressive than Arin had ever been with him in the past, and it was quite a nice change if the sheen of sweat on Brian's forehead was any indication. He made some half-hearted attempts to thrust his cock down Arin's throat, but it wouldn't have done much that Arin wasn't already doing himself, and it was hard to move his hips without being able to grip onto something. Somewhat suddenly, Brian felt a pressure at the strangely sensitive area behind his dick. He hissed in pleasure as Dan steadily rubbed circles into it, until one long, thin finger traveled further back and pressed firmly at the entrance to Brian's ass. _Woah._ It was certainly nothing Brian had experienced before, which might have been surprising to some but wasn't to those that knew him intimately. He lived for the pleasure of others; their cries of intense satisfaction as they came harder than they ever had before were more gratifying than almost anything else in life. But this, with Arin drooling messily all over his swollen cock and Dan teasing his asshole and sucking a bruise into his shoulder...well, he could get used to this. Just as he was starting to drift into pure submissive bliss, Dan's mouth was next to his ear again, breathing hot and rasping, “You like this, baby? My finger in your ass driving you wild?”

 

_Baby._

 

The diminutive nickname would normally annoy the hell out of Brian and take him out of the moment, but right now, all he could focus on was how Dan's voice was pitched lower than he'd ever heard it, and how it was sending jolts of electricity straight through him.

 

“Fu-uck,” Brian panted, eyes screwed shut. Even now, there was one iota of control left in him, and he wasn't about to-

 

“I asked you a question, Brian,” Dan said silkily. “Do you...” He pushed in deeper, stroking the muscle there and pulling out just a little before pushing in again. “... _like it_?” Dan began to build a rhythm, going just a little deeper each time; he kneaded Brian's cheek with the other hand and lightly slapped it, just enough to cause a sting. Brian's mouth hung open, and through his haze he noticed that he was actually drooling a little bit, but fuck if he cared. Arin was still working tirelessly on him, and it felt fucking amazing, but Dan's actions were threatening to send him over the edge. He began to mindlessly rut against Brian, losing control himself, and the sudden image of Dan fucking him, burying his dick deep inside his ass while his thin fingers left bruises on his hips, was what finally made him cry out as he came down Arin's throat.

 

After a long moment in which Brian could have sworn he was floating, he came back to himself and grimaced with guilt as he remembered that he hadn't warned Arin. He realized that he could move his hands of their own accord again and began stroking his fingers through Arin's soft hair. Arin looked up at the man with shining eyes and a satisfied grin on his face; not quite done, he nuzzled at Brian's thighs and gently kissed the soft skin there.

 

“You were goddamn amazing, Arin. I'm sorry I didn't tell you that I was coming, it...sort of snuck up on me.”

 

“Don't worry, it was my distinct pleasure. I'm curious, what, ah, what made you come in the end?”

 

Brian was a little puzzled at the question but still too foggy to think much of it. “Oh, uh, I guess when D-”

 

He winced as he saw Arin's face fall and realized he had just inadvertently hurt the feelings of the man he cared about.

 

“When Dan...” Arin prompted, almost scowling.

 

“I...I guess when Dan was fingering my ass and started rubbing up against me. Not that...I mean, you were a really big contributing factor, Arin.”

 

Arin smiled, seeming satisfied enough with that for now. “A _really big_ contributing factor, huh?”

 

“I still won, Arin. You owe me some goddamn sushi,” Dan said a little smugly.

 

“Sushi? Did you guys _bet_ on me? What, on who could make me come or something?”

 

“Actually,” Arin said, standing up to his full height and wiping at his mouth, “It was who could make you moan or scream. We noticed that you were, like, basically silent during sex, so we, uh, made a little competition.”

 

“I see. Well, for what it's worth, I definitely wouldn't mind being involved in another one of these little games in the future. And make sure not to tell me beforehand, otherwise it wouldn't be very fair.” He grinned fondly at the two of them for a moment before feeling a yawn creep up on him.

 

“There he goes, right on cue. You really are an old man, Brian.”

 

“Shut up, Danny,” he said gruffly, feeling his eyes droop. “It's pretty basic biology that an orgasm makes people sleepy.”

 

“Uh-huh, go take your nap, old-timer,” Arin teased, earning a light slap on the ass from Brian.

 

“Would you gents care to join me? I'm sure once I take a quick power nap I can return the favor for the both of you.”

 

Arin and Dan exchanged glances before shrugging their assent, and the three of them made their way to Brian's fairly large bed. He crawled into his usual spot, lifting the covers to his neck and letting his eyes slide shut; Arin and Dan situated themselves next to him, having to lay somewhat close to each other as there wasn't a ton of room left over. Brian found that he couldn't fall asleep right away; instead, his mind began to replay the events that had just unfolded, and he tried to keep his face passive to avoid letting on that he was still awake. After a moment, he heard gentle whispering coming from the two men to his left.

 

“Hey, I'm sorry if I was an asshole, man, I just...you know, I like winning sometimes.”

 

“I know, Dan, I do too. If it had been me, I probably have been a way bigger dick about it than you were. Like, you'd still be hearing about it two weeks from now.”

 

Dan giggled lightly, and Brian had just turned his attention back to his thoughts when he heard a soft, wet noise that he couldn't quite place. He creaked his eye open just a little bit and saw Arin and Dan gingerly pressing their mouths together; they were gazing into each others' eyes, and Arin's hand had found its way to Dan's shaggy mane. All in all, it wasn't the sexiest make-out in history, but Brian had a feeling there was more behind it than just residual horniness. _Oh boy._ He supposed this wasn't really a surprise; he had noticed the tension jumping between the two men long before he'd even thought about bedding either of them. He smiled slightly; if they had needed him to be the catalyst for realizing what should have been obvious ages ago, then so be it. He let them be for a few minutes until the noises stopped; turning his head towards them, he saw that Dan had fallen asleep on top of Arin's chest, and that they both had their arms wrapped gently around each other. Arin's breathing had evened out, but his hand still lay atop Dan's head, strands of hair wound around his fingers. Brian chuckled at the pair of them before turning onto his side.

 

“Good night, guys.”

 


End file.
